Por tu felicidad
by Magennta
Summary: Karin se encontraba tranquila en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru hasta que el matrimonio Uchiha apareció en la entrada... Con una pequeña sorpresa. Perspectiva de Karin sobre el nacimiento de Sarada y el matrimonio SS.


De nuevo el idiota de Suigetsu la había cagado, como siempre. Lo peor de todo es que en esta ocasión no fue algo pequeño, fue algo grande, enorme.

Con un suspiro dejó la cajita que contenía el cordón umbilical de Sarada en el lugar que le correspondía y se dirigió a su habitación, había sido un día largo y cansado y después de lo que le dijo el espadachín había conseguido un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Entró a su cuarto y se recostó, ya se encontraba dispuesta a dormir cuando ciertas palabras se colaron en sus pensamientos.

" _Neh, ¿Así que realmente superaste tu obsesión con Sasuke?"_

 _Tsk. Suigetsu idiota._ ¡Por supuesto que lo había superado! Ella no era una mujer loca e inmadura como todos creían, ni siquiera ella sabía porque en ese tiempo llego a actuar de esa manera tan repugnante. " _Las hormonas quizás"._ Sabía que esa era una pésima excusa, pero bueno, era mejor creer eso.

Se cubrió con las sábanas y mientras trataba de relajarse vino a su mente el recuerdo de la vez que conoció a la ahora esposa del Señor Uchiha. Aquella pelirrosa que estuvo a punto de matarla.

Sonrío.

No conocía a la chica en ese entonces, pero sabía que no la mataría, lo notaba en su manera de sostener el kunai, ella dudaba. Pudo ver la forma en la que se dirigía a Sasuke y enseguida se dio cuenta del amor que esa chica de Konoha le tenía al chico, ella estaba sufriendo por él, ambas lo hacían…

Porque la oscuridad en la que se encontraba Sasuke en esos momentos era la más profunda. De solo recordar aquel momento se le erizo la piel.

Pero también en aquella ocasión notó esa atmosfera que se creaba alrededor de ambos. La manera en que se miraban y como todo y todos desparecían para solo quedar ellos dos; la forma en la que Sasuke pronunciaba su nombre. Nunca había escuchado a Sasuke llamar a alguien como lo hizo con ella.

Desde ese día lo supo.

Y todo se confirmó cuando se enteró de la boda de ambos. Aquel día ella decidió no asistir a pesar de que fue invitada. Tenía emociones encontradas; algo de celos, tristeza y envidia hacia la pelirrosa. No podía entender porque Sasuke la había elegido a ella. Además, sabía que cuando se reuniera con Suigetsu y Juugo el peliblanco le daría cada detalle de la ceremonia.

Pero la vida da muchas vueltas y sabía que algún día se los toparía de frente, sólo que no esperaba que fuera de esa manera.

 _Flash Back_

 _Se encontraba sola en aquella guarida que Orochimaru le había asignado cuidar ese día, ni siquiera anochecía pero ya se sentía cansada y_ _fastidiada; sin más, decidió irse a acostar cuando percibió cierto chakra lo bastante conocido para ella en la entrada, apareció acompañado de otro chakra que reconocía muy bien. Una mueca de fastidio se dibujó en su rostro y dispuesta a ignorarlos comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación._

 _Entonces escuchó como Sasuke la llamaba y si no hubiera sido por el tono tan nervioso de su voz lo hubiera ignorado totalmente. Camino hacia la puerta del escondite y lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke Uchiha, se veía más maduro y varonil, todo eso era acompañado de una cara de preocupación que adornaba su rostro. En sus brazos se encontraba una pelirrosa sudando y jadeando, de sus manos emanaba un chakra verde que era destinado a su abultado vientre; sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Enseguida comprendió lo que sucedía._

― _¡Rápido, entren!_

 _No necesitó que le dijeran nada, sabía que le estaban pidiendo ayuda. En todo el parto no hablo con Sasuke ni con Sakura más de lo que fuera necesario, estuvo a punto de golpear a la pelirrosa muchas veces ya que ella no paraba de darle instrucciones. ¡Qué mujer tan molesta! Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, si bien no era un ninja médico tampoco era estúpida._

 _Y tampoco pudo evitar percatarse de lo nervioso que se encontraba Sasuke, y como Sakura trataba de tranquilizarlo dedicándole una sonrisa y tomando su mano. En ningún momento el Uchiha se separó de ella, solo se dedicaba a observar el vientre abultado de su esposa y a repetir cada cinco minutos la misma pregunta "¿Todo está bien?"._

 _Cuando llego el momento de que Sakura comenzará a pujar pudo notar como el pelinegro trataba de reprimir una cara de espanto, cualquiera que no conociera al Uchiha pensaría que se encontraba tranquilo ante la situación, incluso algo fastidiado; pero su tono de piel más pálido de lo normal lo delataba al igual que la leve mueca que se formaba en sus labios. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera ver una pequeña cabeza con algo de cabello negro asomándose._

― _Ya lo veo, necesitas pujar más fuerte, Sakura._

― _¡SHAAANARO! ¡ESTOY PUJANDO LO MÁS QUE PUEDO MALDITA ZANAHORIA!_

― _¿_ _¡QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES PARA GRITARME MALDITA PELO DE CHICLE?!_

― _Sakura, el bebé_ _―_ _. Interrumpió Sasuke con voz tranquila, a lo cual su esposa respondió con un "gomen" y volvió a centrarse en su labor._

― _Ya salió la cabeza_ _―_ _Les informó a ambos y por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar como Sasuke apretaba más fuertemente la mano de su esposa y ésta lo observaba. Se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos. Sasuke miraba a su esposa de una manera que le indicaba que no se iría de ahí, que no los dejaría solos. Y Karin pudo percibir lo mismo que había visto en aquella ocasión después de la batalla de Danzou, como toda la atmosfera alrededor de ambos cambiaba y todo lo que aquellos ojos reflejaban._

 _Sakura comenzó a pujar de nuevo, cada vez más fuerte; hasta que un llanto inundó toda la habitación._

 _Karin nunca había presenciado un parto antes, es más, ni siquiera había visto a un bebé tan de cerca. Pero en aquel momento toda aquella situación le pareció rara y fascinante a la vez. El delicado cuerpo que sostenía en sus manos no paraba de llorar, era tan pequeño y frágil que le daba miedo romperlo, con cuidado envolvió al bebé en una toalla limpia. Se encontraba tan ensimismada que no se había dado cuenta que Sasuke se posiciono a lado suyo._

― _¿Y bien?_ _―_ _Le preguntó el Uchiha de manera cautelosa._

― _¿Y bien qué?_ _―_ _Respondió la pelirroja, sujetando firmemente aquel bulto que tenía entre sus manos. Ocasionando que el pelinegro la observara con cara de pocos amigos._

― _Sasuke kun se refiere al género del bebé_ _―_ _Menciono Sakura con una sonrisa cansada._

― _Ehh, ¡Oh sí!_ _―_ _. Por un momento Karin se sintió bastante estúpida y con delicadeza aparto una parte de la toalla para saber el sexo del bebé._

 _Sin siquiera darse cuenta una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios._

― _Es una niña._

 _Los ojos de la ojijade comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y un suave llanto le hizo compañía al fuerte llanto de la bebé Uchiha. Lentamente Karin se acercó a la pelirrosa que en esos momentos era un mar de lágrimas y le entrego a su hija, que de forma casi instantánea dejo de llorar._

― _Iré por más toallas_ _―_ _Les dijo y salió de la habitación._

 _Decidió que lo mejor sería darles algo de privacidad, aunque también se alejó del lugar porque sentía como sus ojos empezaban a empañarse y sería algo estúpido ponerse a llorar ahí también cuando ella ni siquiera tenía vela en ese entierro._

 _Mientras caminaba por el escondite sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. Ella creía firmemente en que Uchiha Sasuke ya era cosa del pasado y que ese tonto fanatismo que le tenía ya estaba superado; pero al ver la manera en la que él actuaba con Sakura, como la miraba, el cuidado con el que la trataba y como no se alejaba de ella hizo que una fuerte presión apareciera en su pecho._

 _Al regresar a la habitación se percató de que la puerta se encontraba ligeramente abierta._

 _Sabía que no debía espiar, que la curiosidad mataba al gato, pero bueno, a ella le importaba un cuerno lo que le pasara al gato. Oculto su chakra y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido se acercó cuidadosamente. La imagen que encontró la dejo sin habla._

 _Dentro de la habitación, la familia Uchiha daba una de esas escenas que eran dignas de fotografiar. Sakura sentada en la cama con la bebé entre sus brazos, su frente estaba ligeramente perlada de sudor y su cara reflejaba un leve cansancio, pero a pesar de eso, sonreía de una manera tan especial y radiante que Karin casi pudo asegurar que emanaba luz de ella. Y si bien eso era algo conmovedor, el beso que Sasuke posaba en la frente de la niña hacía de esa imagen una de las más tiernas e inesperadas._

 _La pelirroja apretó con más fuerza el par de toallas que llevaba consigo cuando acto seguido después de besar la frente de su pequeña hija, Sasuke se incorporó hacia su esposa, le dedico un par de palabras y unió sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso._

 _Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Karin._

 _Era tonto el sentir celos o envidia de Sakura, ya que ella lo supo desde que los vio juntos. En aquella ocasión Sasuke estaba hundido en la oscuridad, si, era algo que incluso pudo percibir por su chakra, eran tan oscuro y aterrador que no pudo evitar asustarse; cuando la pelirrosa llego a aquel encuentro percibió como algo cambiaba en el joven, un cambio extremadamente pequeño, casi invisible; no sabía exactamente lo que era, quizás una especie de rayo de luz que trataba de entrar en aquel oscuro lugar. Sabía que se conocían, las palabras de reconocimiento de ambos se lo demostraron, sabía también que habían tenido una historia ya que las palabras de la chica lo dieron a entender y sabía también que de alguna manera Sakura era alguien importante en la vida de Sasuke. Esa manera lenta de pronunciar el nombre de la chica no la había escuchado jamás salir de la boca del pelinegro, es como si fuera especialmente para ella. Supo que existían sentimientos entre ambos. Que tal vez esa chica podría ser la única que llenara la vacía existencia de Sasuke, ese rayo de luz entre toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba._

 _Y definitivamente ahora lo comprobaba; Sakura era la única que podía hacer sonreír a Sasuke de esa manera, lo había sacado de la oscuridad junto a su mejor amigo, logró que el Uchiha volviera a ser ese joven del que se enamoró durante los exámenes chunnin, lo hacía plenamente feliz… Y ahora, sumado a esa felicidad le había dado una nueva familia al pelinegro, Sasuke ya no estaría solo nunca más._

 _Con una sonrisa se retiró de la puerta y decidió darles más tiempo a solas._

" _Entonces entendí que eras feliz sin mí y sonreí por tu felicidad, sonreí por mi tristeza"._

 _Unos minutos más tarde entró a la habitación. Sasuke ya había regresado a su típica expresión neutral, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo diferente. Colocó las toallas encima de una mesita que se encontraba a lado de la cama y se percató de que la bebé aún tenía el cordón umbilical; buscó entre los cajones de la mesa unas tijeras y las esterilizó._

― _Es para cortar el cordón umbilical_ _―_ _Le dijo a nadie en específico, pero en voz alta para que ambos la escucharan._

 _La pelirrosa asintió y dejo que la mujer lo cortara. Karin lo depositó en una pequeña caja y se lo ofreció a Sasuke._

― _Sakura cree que es mejor que tú lo conserves_ _―_ _Dijo el Uchiha sin siquiera voltear a verla, estaba demasiado ensimismado mirando a su hija._

 _Una cara de sorpresa adorno el rostro de la pelirroja y volteó a ver a la mujer._

― _Es nuestra manera de darte las gracias por ayudarnos_ _―_ _Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa._ _―_ _Sabemos que tienes cosas que hacer y nosotros interrumpimos en la guarida sin más_ _―_ _Con un gesto de su mano, la pelirrosa le indico a Karin que se acercara._ _―_ _Gracias por ayudarnos Karin, sé que el cordón quedara en buenas manos_ _―_ _._

 _Con delicadeza, la Señora Uchiha le ofreció a Karin cargar a la pequeña que desde que se encontraba en brazos de su madre había dejado de llorar. La joven estuvo a punto de negarse pero una mirada de advertencia de Sakura le hizo saber que eso no sería una buena idea; sin más, se acercó a la pelirrosa y tomo a la bebé en sus manos._

 _Tanto el cabello como los ojos de la pequeña eran negros como los de sus padre, fácilmente podría decir que era una réplica exacta del moreno, pero también tenía ciertos rasgos de Sakura. La bebé en esos momentos la miraba fijamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incomoda._

― _Sarada, te presento a Karin, ella es una amiga de la familia_ _―_ _. Dijo Sakura con una de sus ya típicas sonrisas._

 _Karin estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué le habían puesto tal nombre a su hija cuando la bebé sonrió e hizo un ademán de querer tomar las gafas de la pelirroja._

― _Creo que le gustaron_ _―_ _. Mencionó Sakura mientras su esposo colocaba un par de almohadas en su espalda para que estuviera más cómoda._

― _Jaja, creo que sí, tal vez deba regalarle un par_ _―_ _Habló Karin sonriéndole por primera vez a la pequeña._

 _Fin FlashBack_

Pudo sentir como el sueño hacía acto de presencia y con un ligero bostezo se acomodó más en la cama. Afortunadamente después de aquello pudo superar su amor por Sasuke y con el paso del tiempo lo olvido, ahora era feliz siendo amiga de él y ella y Sakura se habían vuelto más cercanas; a la pequeña Sarada la adoraba porque era la mejor combinación de ambos.

― Bueno, supongo que tener hijos no es tan malo ― Dijo con una sonrisa. ― Además, aún no estoy tan vieja para tenerlos… ¿Pero quién podría ser un buen padre? ― Se preguntó mientras el mundo de los sueños se apoderaba de ella. La imagen de un peliblanco con afilados dientes de tiburón cargando a un pequeño bebé pelirrojo apareció fugazmente en su mente y con una sonrisa se quedó dormida.

 **Notas: ¡Hola! Bueno, soy nueva en esto de escribir fics, pero llevo bastantes años siendo fiel lectora :3 Como pueden ver, esta historia es sobre el nacimiento de Sarada y el matrimonio SasuSaku desde la perspectiva de Karin. Me inspiré en la frase "Entonces entendí que eras feliz sin mí y sonreí por tu felicidad, sonreí por mi tristeza". Este one shot es dedicado para las chicas de SasuSaku Eternal Love, con motivo de este hermoso mes SasuSaku donde nos volvimos súperultramega cannon! Con mucho cariño para ustedes chicas, las loveo mucho 3**

 **Espero que les guste y pues, la verdad es que no soy experta en ortografía y sé que algunas personas por ahí se darán cuenta, así que acepto sus quejas y sugerencias n.n**

 **Ojalá esta historia les haya podido transmitir algo ya que ese es mi objetivo principal.**

 **Sayo!**


End file.
